The present invention relates to electric connectors, and more specifically, to an electric connector grounding structure in which the grounding terminal of the capacitor of the electronic component part unit of the circuit board is positioned in a locating groove at the top side of the electrically insulative housing and held down by the metal shield to form with the metal shield a grounding loop.
Following fast development of computer technology, advanced desktop and notebook computers have been continuously developing. In consequence, a variety of electric connectors have been disclosed for use with computers. During signal transmission through a computer connector, external electromagnetic interference and internal static interference must be eliminated. In order to eliminate these interferences, regular computer connectors are commonly equipped with a metal shield (metal grounding shell). FIGS. 5 and 6 show a prior art design. According to this design, the terminal holder is directly soldered to the circuit board. This design effectively eliminates the interference of external electromagnetic waves. However, this design cannot eliminate internal static interference. There are known another two measures to eliminate the problem of external electromagnetic interference and internal static interference. One measure is to directly solder a grounding wire to the grounding terminal of the circuit board of the electric connector and the metal shield covering the electric connector. This measure complicates the fabrication procedure of the electric connector, and also greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the electric connector. The other measure is the use of an electrically conductive cloth to connect the grounding contact of the circuit board of the electric connector to the metal shield. This measure also complicates the fabrication procedure of the electric connector and increases the manufacturing cost of the electric connector.